Frank West
1= |-| 2= Frank West is the main protagonist of the first Dead Rising video game series. He fought in the 93rd Death Battle against Leon S. Kennedy from Capcom's Resident Evil series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Shepherd (Silent Hill) Vs Frank West (Completed) * Ash Williams vs. Frank West * Frank West Vs Casey Jones (Completed) * Frank West vs. Chuck Greene * Jill Valentine vs. Frank West (Dead Rising) (Completed) * Frank West Vs. Kick-Ass (Abandoned) * [[Leon Kennedy vs Frank West|'Leon Kennedy vs Frank West']] (Completed; Fanon Version) * Nick vs Frank West (Completed) * The Scout vs. Frank West (Completed) * Sonic vs Frank West (Completed) * Frank West vs Sketch Turner * Frank West vs. Yandere-chan *'Negan Vs Frank West(Complete)' Battles Royale * Dead Rising Hero Battle Royale With the Capcom-verse * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) * Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Jack Cayman (Madworld) * Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Saeko Busujima * Thomas Rogan (The House of the Dead) History Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Age: 52 years *Height: 6'2" | 188 cm *Weight: 193 lbs | 87 kg *Nationality: USA *Freelance photojournalist *Loves mini-golf *Once sucker punched the President *He's covered wars, you know 'Arsenal' * Baseball Bat * Handguns * Shotguns * Toilet Plunger * Chainsaw * Boomerang * Water Gun * Nikon D100 camera 'Combination Weapons' *Paddle Saw **Canoe Paddle + Chainsaws *Electric Crusher **Car Battery + Sledgehammer *Energy Sword **Gems + Flashlight *Slicycle **Dirt Bike + Chainsaws *Tread Maker **Tractor + Wheelchair *Exo Suit **Fans + Sushy machines 'Outfits' *Mega Man X *Akuma *Morrigan *Haggar *Amaterasu *Dante *Viewtiful Joe *Bass Feats * Has slain thousands of zombies * Flawless record against military opponents * Can rip heads & limbs off bodies * Survived a fall from a helicopter * Fought off zombies for 72 hours * Defeated Cletus, Calder and the MacIntyre brothers * Became a zombie, then got better Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 52 *Aliases: Hank East, Franky, Mr. West *Accupation: Freelance Photojournalist. *Official Hero of Willamette. *Published 3 Books, all of which where Best-Sellers. *Likes: Going Commando, Women, Mini-golf, Megaman, His Camera. *His Style is priceless. *Favorite Music Genres: Heavy Metal & Jazz. *Confirmed by Capcom on Twitter to have a 10inch Penis. (Note a Joke). Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength, Durability and Stamina. *Far above average Agility and Acrobatic skill. *One Kickass Photojournalist. *Can carry up to 24 Weapons and 7 Healing items at once. *Incredibly Intelligent. *Skilled Wrestler and is somewhat knowledgeable in Karate and Judo. *Exceptionally skilled at Stealth and Tactial Espionage. *Skilled Survivalist. *Extremely Creative and can Weaponize literally anything he can get his hands on. *Very preficcent with just about any Firearm. *Extremely Head Strong and Brave. *Possibly took a 5 day Combat Course. *Can very roughly speak Japanese. *Has a hightened resistance to elemental and explosive attacks. *Has a Slow Healing Factor (Via, Combat Healing Skill In DR4). *Near Death Focus skill grants him a great chance of dealing critical hits at low health. *Inhuman Pain Tolerance. Normal Arsenal Melee: *Baseball Bat *Chainsaw *Golf Club *Push Broom *Toilet Plunger *Sledgehammer *Fire Axe *Frying Pan *Toy Sword *Mannequin Torso Firearms: *Silver Ghost Pistol *Pump-action Shotgun *Hunting Rifle *Assault Rifle Thrown/Explosives: *Soccor Ball *Footballs *Bricks *Cream Pies *Propane Tanks *Hand Grenades *Flashbang Grenades *Fire Extinguisher *Queens (Kills all surrounding Zombies.) Miscellaneous: *Toy Megabuster *Skate Board *Servebot Helmet *Tripod with a Spare Camera *Shopping Cart *Orange Juice *Thermal Underwear Camera *Specifically a Nikon D100 *Frank is very protective of it *Flash is almost as powerful as a Flashbang Grenade upclose. *Modified by Vick, now having a Nightvision and Spectrum Analyzer. *Spectrum Analyzer can be used to spot weak points Combo-Weapons Frank usually does not carry these on hand, He must find the correct parts and ingredients for every Weapon. Melee: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Nails) *Equalizer (Baseball Bat + Bladed Objects) *Pole Weapon (Push Broom + Machete) *Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) *Paddlesaw (Chainsaw + Canoe Paddle) *Auger (Drill Motor + Pitchfork) *Parablower (Leaf Blower + Umbrella) *Electric Rake (Rake + Car Battery) *Electric Crusher (Sledgehammer + Car Battery) *Electric Axe (Battle Axe + Anything Electronic) *Power Guitar (Eletric Guitar + Amplifier) *Knife Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Knives) *Tenderizers (MMA Gloves + Nails) *Flaming Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil) *Impact Blaster (Impact Hammer + Blast Frequency Gun) *Deck the Halls (Holiday Bell + Anything worn on hands) *Glass Knuckles (Tree Topper + Anything worn on hands) *Flaming Sword (Gasoline Canister + Bladed Objects) *Ice Sword (Liquid Nitrogen + Bladed Objects) *Laser Sword (Gems + Anything Electronic) *Reaper (Sickle + Katana Sword) *Holy Arms (Nails + Training Sword) *Infernal Arms (Motor Oil + Training Sword) *Blast from the Past (Slegdehammer + Explosives) *Acid Maul (Maul + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Sledgesaw (Cement Saw + Bludgeoning Objects) *Ripper (Cement Saw + Sawblade) *Porta-Mower (Two-by-Four + Lawn Mower) *Exsanguinator (Vacuum + Sawblade) *Roto Killer (Grass Trimmer + Bladed Objects) *Weed Tenderizer (Bladed Objects + Weed Eater) *Gandelf (Lawn Ornament + Lead Pipe) *Magic Wand (Wand + Anything derived from Chemicals). Turns zombies into Christmas Decorations. *Back Cracker (Toy Drummer + Anything with Gears) *Driller (Power Drill + Spear) *Money Hacker (Flashlight + Computer) *Shocker (Difibillator + Medical Tray) Firearms: *Boomstick (Pitchfork + Pump-action Shotgun) *Super BFG (Blast Frequency Gun + Amplifier) *Rocket Launcher (Rocket Fireworks + Lead Pipe) *Bazooka Canon (Toy Cannon + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Hit Maker (Turntable + Anthing with Gears) *Ice Chain Gun (Snow Cone Maker + Anything with Gears) *Snowball Cannon (Fire Extinguisher + Water Gun) *Blambow #1 (Bow and Arrows + Dynamite) *Blambow #2 (Crossbow + Explosives) *Fire Spitter (Toy Spitball Gun + Tiki Torch) *Air Horn (Traffic Cone + Spray Paint Can) *Fish Launcher (Swordfish + Crossbow) *Lightning Gun (Blast Frequency Gun + Electric Prod) *Laser Gun (Laser Sword + Lightning Gun) *Holey Terror (Computer + Any Firearm) *Ion Cannon (Car Battery + Any Firearm) *Acid Rain (Flare Gun + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Raining Nails (Flare Gun + Anything with Gears) *Split Shot (Lead Pipe + Any Firearm) *Ornament Gun (T-Shirt Launcher + Toys) *Laser Slicer (Microscope + Any Firearm) *Umbrella Gun (Umbrella + Anything Electronic) *Flamethrower (Watergun + Gasoline) *Massager Launcher (Massager + Leaf Blower) *Plate Launcher (Dinner Plates + Vacuum) *Spear Launcher (Leaf Blower + Spear) *Gem Blower (Gems + Leaf Blower) *Blazing Aces (Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch) *Sterilizer (Chemicals + Syringe Gun) Thrown/Traps/Explosives: *Hail Mary (Football + Grenade) *Feedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG) *Santa Trap (Singing Santa + Anything derived from Chemicals). Depending on what he combos the Singing Santa with it can shoot Fire, Acid or Liquid Nitrogen. *Slicing Beauty (Propane Tank + Bladed Objects) *Telsa Ball (Car Battery + Bingo Ball Cage) *Floating Lantern (Chinese Lantern + Explosives) *Heliblade (Toy Helicopter + Machete) *Bon Bomb (Holiday Cracker + Explosives) *Tripod Zapper (Tripod + Anything Electronic) *Holiday Junk (Shopping Valuables + Toys) *Freezer Bomb (Fire Extinguisher + Dynamite) *Electric Wreath (Wreath + Anything Electronic) *Sentry Kittens (LCD Monitor + Toys) *Saw Launcher (Tennis Ball Launcher + Sawblade) *Plunger Lure (Toilet Plunger + Anything Electronic) *Decapitator (Bladed Objects + Boomerang) *Chuck 'n Chop (Hatchet + Bladed Objects) *Soundwave Trap (Gong + Anything Electronic) *Bouncing Beauty (Propane Tank + Rocket Fireworks) *I.E.D (Propane Tank + Nails) *Dynameat #1 (Severed Hand + Dynamite) *Dynameat #2 (Severed Foot + Explosives) *Sticky Bomb #1 (Lawn Dart + Dynamite) *Sticky Bomb #2 (Scissors + Explosives) *DIY Grenade (Martini Shaker + Explosives) *Suckmaster 3000 (Vacuum + Anything with Gears) *Molotov (Whiskey Bottle + Newspaper) *Handy Chipper (Lawn Mower + Wheel Chair) *Electric Chair (Wheel Chair + Car Battery) *Zap 'N Shine (Floor Buffer + Electric Prod) *Wingman (Nectar + Queen) Weaponized Helmets: *Beer Hat (Hard Hat + Beer) *Laser Eyes (Alien Head + Gems) *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket) *Flaming Skull (Bull Skull + Motor Oil) *Flaming Helmet (Triceratops Mask + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Super Slicer (Servebot Helmet + Lawn Mower) *Fountain Lizard (Lizard Mask + Fountain Firework). Put on Enemies to attract Zombies. *Froztee Penguin (Penguin Mask + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Jurassic Barf (T-Rex Mask + Anything derived from Chemicals) *Roaring Thunder #1 (Car Battery + Blanka Mask). Put on enemies to electrocute them and all surrounding enemies. *Roaring Thunder #2 (Blanka Mask + Anything Electronic) Combo-Vehicals: *Slicycle (Motorcycle + Chainsaw) *Kill-O-Watt (Go-Kart + Shopping Cart) *Warmonger (Military DRV + ATV) *MowerHawg (Lawn Mower + Tricycle) *Cryonic Commando (Antique Car + Snowmobile) *Bogey Monster (Golf Cart + Segway Balancer) *Creep Fryer (Food Truck + Enduro Bike) *Tread Maker (Tractor + Wheel Chair) *Sling Rot (Tow Truck + Hearse) *Blitzkrieg (Electric Chair + Merc Assault Rifle) Pychopath Weapons Specific Weapons Frank looted from defeated Pychopaths *Adam's Duel Small Chainsaws *Larry's Meat Cleaver *Cliff's Machete *Sean's Ceremonial Sword *Randy's Giant Pink Chainsaw *Roger's Magician Sword *Seymour's Six-Shooter Revolver Mixed Juices Special health items Frank can make using a Blender. The effects given to him will only last for a short time, some longer than others. All have diffrent ways to make them. *Energizer: Makes Frank completely invincible but can still be grabbed. Lasts 10 Seconds, Fully heals Frank. *Untouchable: Makes Frank ungrabbale. Lasts 1 minute, fully heals Frank. (Cabbage + Orange Juice) *Quickstep: Muliplies Frank's running speed by 3. Assuming Frank's top running speed is 15mph, that of the average human, Frank can run up to 45mph. Lasts 1 minute, Fully heals Frank. (Mayonnaise + Milk) *Randomizer: Has a small chance to give Frank a special power but is far more likely to make him Sick. Lasts 3 minutes, Frank will throw up every minute. Fully heals Frank. (Spoiled Fish + Spoiled Bacon) *Nectar: Attracts Queens to Frank. Lasts 6 Minutes, Fully heals Frank. (Orange Juice + Orange Juice) *Spitfire: Can turn Frank's spit into a projectile strong enough to kill Zombies and even allows him to breath fire. Lasts 1 minute, Fully heals Frank. (Ketchup + Coffee Creamer) *Zombait: Attracts Zombies to Frank's area and makes them more Aggressive. Lasts 1 minute, fully heals Frank. (Mustard + Corn) *Pain Killer: Cuts all damage delt to Frank in half. Lasts 1 minute, Fully heals Frank. Can also cure the negative effects of the Randomizer. (Vodka + Vodka) *Repulse: Causes Zombies to Ignore Frank. Lasts 1 minute, Fully heals Frank. (Beans + Pineapple) Exo-Suit *An Unmodified Exo-Suit grants Frank greater running speed, durability and the Strength to fling 2 Ton cars, Punch through Concrete and launch a 7 Ton Ambulance 20 to 30 feet away. Weapons: *Giant Military Axe *Flamethrower *Mini-Gun *Rail Gun *Crain Fists Upgrades/Attachments: *Military Upgrade: Shoulder mounted machine gun and explosive shell launcher. *Arcade Machines: Gives the ability to shoot and emite electricity, as well as faster melee combat speed. *Slushy Machines: Gives the ability to shoot ice shards and literal Ice Tornadoes, cause ice spikes to shoot out from the ground and emite a small building sized blizzard. *Vacuum Attachment: Able suck in enemies into a inescapable vortex and suck enemies in inside the Exo-Suit. Capcom Heroes Special Suits, Frank has access to from special Aracde Machines. Should be noted the each costume only gives Frank a few of the Character's abilities, it does not literally turn him into them. *Dante *Jill Valentine *Mecha Zangief *Ryu *Cammy *Adam the Clown *Classic Frank *M. Bison *Megaman X *Haggar *Bass *Morrigan *Aurthor *Viewtiful Joe *Akuma *Sissel *Ōkami Amaterasu Zombie Frank *After his death in Dead Rising 4, Frank was resurrected by juvenile Queens and became a more powerful version on an Evo Zombie while still possessing his consciousness. *Possesses the strength to punch holes in concrete, an immunity to pain, Unlimited Stamina, Acidic Spit, and A super howl capable of knocking down groups of Zombies. *Frank has since cured himself of this and cannot call opon these powers anymore, unless he is once again bitten. Feats Strength (Physical Lifting, Force Output): *Can hit a large robot roughly 100 feet into the air with a Baseball bat. *Can punch through Kevlar body armor. *Can hit a golfball so hard it catches on fire. *Can move a 2 Ton car by himself with out an Exo-Suit. *Can casually lift people and Zombies and throw them like it's nothing. *Can easily rip arms and heads off Zombies, aswell as even somersault kick off head and karate chop off limbs. *Can complete obliterate a zombie's skull with a single punch. *Can throw a CD Cases so hard they can bust heads. *Can easily knock down an entire group of zombies with a single swing from a Baseball bat. *Pried open an elevator door. Speed (Running, Combat, Reaction Time): *Has evaded automatic gunfire on multiple occasions. *Caught up to a train moving 15mph. *Out ran Calder who was in a Exo-Suit. *Dodged and Outran a speeding Humvee, which has a top speed of 70mph. *Was fast enough to remove explosives from an area filled gas that would've blew up the entire Willamette Mall and spread the Zombie parasite across America. *Fast enough to keep up with military soldiers in one on one combat. *Dodged exploding barrels being thrown by Calder. *Can drink an entire Gallon of Milk in 2 seconds. *Can eat an entire BBQ Chicken, bone and all, in 2 seconds. Durability (Toughness, Pain Tolerance, Resistance): *Can survive being shot multiple times by machine guns, shotguns, etc. and get back up like nothing happened. *Got right back up after jumping out of a flying helicopter. *Can take hits from Exo-Suits which can throw around cars and smash through concrete *Tough enough to unhook himself from a meat hook *Can get right back up after being bombarded by military helicopter missles. *Survived a devastating helicopter crash. *Got right back but after being hit by a Humvee. *Can survive falling off buildings. *Unfaised after getting kicked in the balls. *Shook off being mauled by a Tiger. *Literally does not react while he's engulfed in flames. *Tooker serveral hits from two Impact Hammers at once. *Can take hits from a giant robot and get right back into the action. *Casually walks away after smashed by amusement park rides. *Survived being in a Queen extraction change that was blasting a sound so loud it was making zombies' heads explode. *Willing to eat literal garbage and rotten food to stay alive. Combat (Skill, Weaponry, Experience): *Covered Wars, Y'Know? *Has Defeated and or Killed 40 Psychopaths. *Has stayed active for several days at once without any rest or sleep. *Took down an entire horde of Zombies with only a Fat Back Television. *Killed 5 people had Military Training along with many military soldiers. *Has killed tens of thousands of Zombies, including Evo and mutated Zombies. *Took down 3 sadistic cults. *Faught Aliens and Robots while in nothing but his underwear. *Fought a giant robot in an amusement park. *Successfully infiltrated military bases undetected. *Has saved well over one hundred people in his adventures. *Hit Calder in the head with a brick so hard hit made him stumble back. *Has survived 4 Zombie out breaks. *Took down a Military Helicopter armed with machine guns and missles by himself. *Skilled enough to literally walk ontop of crowds of zombies and remain undetected. *Aided fellow Capcom Characters and Others in the events of Project x Zone, Helping defeat all sorts of Monsters and Enemies. *Armed with the Soul Stone, helped Ironman temporarily defeat Thanos. *Along with other Capcom Heroes and Marvel Characters they took down Ultron Sigma. Intelligence (Academical, Creativity, etc.): *Exsposed the Willamette conspiracy that the Government tried to cover up, twice. *Taught Chuck Greene how to take good pictures. *Fixed a sabotaged electronic door. *Has atleast four years of college under his belt. *Can craft ludicrous and science defying Weapons from meer Junk. *Was able to heal Rebbecca Chang's gunshot wound with bare minimum equipment. *Helped create the proto type for Zombrex. *Taimed a Tiger. *Cured himself of the Zombie Virus while he was a Zombie. *Mangaged to stay sane after dealing with the DR1 Survivors' AI. Weaknesses *Inconstant Combat Record. *Somewhat Greedy and pretty selfish sometimes. *Kind of a washed up Celebrity. *Combo-Weapons take time to craft, though it only takes a short moment. *Exo-Suits have limited Battery Life. *His face always changes in almost every game he's in. *Pretty perverted. *Can't handle his booze too well and has stated he's an Emotional Drunk. *Probably puts on his Megaman Costume during sexual intercourse. *In Dead Rising 4 he made puns that just made you wanna put a fucking gun in your mouth. Gallery Frank West.png|Frank West's CG render from Dead Rising. V3OEZx.gif|He's covered wars, you know Frank_West_MvC3.png|Frank West as he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. FrankWest.png|Another photo of how Frank West appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Frank West Dead Rising 4.png|Frank West as he appears in Dead Rising 4. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Bat Wielders Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Mascots